The Hatter Chronicles
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: [AU] The Mad Hatter, March Hare and Dormouse are enjoying afternoon teas and blissful mornings. Time has stopped for them, but not for all whom venture in Wonderland. Things change when an uninvited guest enters the tea party. - Genders Swap


_The Hatter Chronicles. - Chapter 1_

**.**

**.**

The strain of the floor groaned in the darkened hallway. A melodic hum soothed the cold chill air and as the creaks began to grow louder and louder as the person in the dark walked closer and closer. Then they halted for a split moment in wonder, conflicted with curiosity.

"March? You there?" The voice of a female rang through the air, then the flick of a light brightened the hallway. Showing whom the speaker was a young girl with unkempt purple hair, the light illuminated her pale face, her eyes glinted of a sheer grey. On top of her head sat a black top hat, covered in light blue lace with a rainbow rose secured on the side, next to it was a white card with faded numbers.

She tapped her black boot against the floor, contemplating where her friend has gone. Then the sound of rummaging on the side of the kitchen then yelp, a girl with light brown hair and long ears came out from the cupboards. Her eyes a sulking blue, there was white powder on her waist black waist coat and her black shorts, her face was covered in it, as well the tip of her shoes.

A laughter erupted, "What happened Marchy?"

The girl sighed in dismay, "I was looking for my hat." She dusted the powder off her clothes as best as she could.

"Really? Were you trying to make a new one? Cause our hats aren't made of flour." The March hare glared at her friend while she giggled.

"Shut up Hatter, I just.. Can't find it." March hare looked up on the far side of the wall hung a large green clock, except the hands were spinning fast around none stop.

The Hatter calmed herself down, "Well it should be somewhere, maybe you didn't look right." Then she looked down at the amount of flour that was on the floor and around The March Hare's feet, she frowned and then shrugged her shoulders. Looking back up at her friend with a smile.

"Oh wells. It'll clean itself up." She turned around and walked down the hall, March hare close on her heel. The walls of The March hare's windmill was rather slanted, but it wasn't broken, nor did it need repairs. It was built like this, very eccentric and sometimes people are afraid that it'll fall on them, but The March Hare and The Hatter have been living at the windmill for a long time, and it never fell.

Mad Hatter looked over her shoulder at March Hare, "Do you know where Dormouse is?"

March Hare thought for a moment, "The last time I saw him was yesterday evening. He was sleeping on the table outside, maybe he's still there."

Mad Hatter smiled happily, "Well my friend. We shall go awaken that monstrosity from his sleep." She hooked March Hare's arm around her and they both headed for the front door.

The cold misty air hung so still outside in the bland tasteless world. The sky was covered in grey clouds, the trees all around were bare and old, while the grass was dying. On the front lawn was a long makeshift tables of other rounded tables, a long white cloth was placed over it, and on top were filled with tea and different types of cakes, cupcakes, and candies.

At the end of the table laid a small boy with dark green hair, he wore a black long coat, the sleeves were torn. His pants were black and white pinstriped, and he wore simple black shoes. His arms curled around his head, his ears were green and were limp, while his tail lingered off the table. March Hare stomped her feet towards him, placing both hands on her hips and shouted.

"Wake up Dormy!" However, her attempt did not work and he continued to sleep. She glanced over to Mad Hatter whom had settled into the chair on the opposite side of the Dormouse, the largest chair around the table, she smiled and waved as if March Hare's predicament didn't matter to her.

March Hare grimaced and went back to prodding at Dormouse's ears and poking his face to try and wake him up. Each time she tried though, she failed and she was becoming frustrated. Mad Hatter realizing her friends annoyance, sighed and got up from the chair.

She ambled over to Mad March's side and smiled gently, lifting her leg and slamming it down on the tail that was hanging from the table onto the ground. A screech was heard from the boy that was now sitting up and desperately pulling at his tail.

"Subtle never works," Mad Hatter says before going back to her chair.

March Hare looked down at Dormouse who had tears in his eyes while he petted his tail. She patted his head, even though he glared up at her with dark red eyes.

"T-That really hurt!" He yelled, turning his glare at The Mad Hatter, she only smiled triumphantly.

"Serves you right, how many times do we have to tell you not to sleep at the table!" She yelled.

Dormouse pouted, "I'm sorry..."

The Mad Hatter enjoying the show, "Our dear March hare has lost her hat, do you know where it is?" She asked sweetly, that almost sounded venomous.

Dormouse shook his head. "Haven't seen it."

March Hare shook her head, "Of course you wouldn't have seen it, you've been sleeping." She stomped back into the windmill, slamming the door shut.

The Mad Hatter, none affected grabbed a cup that was chipped, poured herself some Earl Grey Tea. Then she took a sip of the hot delicious drink and sighed in bliss.

The Dormouse fell back asleep.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

**This was once The Mad Hatters Drabbles. However, it didn't fit with what I wanted, also I wanted to change the name.**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
